20 July 2004
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *2004-07-20 ;Comments *The Melys session is the source of confusion, as Peel manages to play the same track twice and only realises later. *There is a competition in the programme to win three copies of the Low compilation LP, 'A Lifetime Of Temporary Relief: 10 Years Of B-Sides and Rarities'. *Peel had suffered a bad weekend. "As some listeners will know, I'm supposed to be writing my autobiography... On Sunday I sat down and wrote and wrote and wrote and wrote for about six, seven hours. And it was all coming out and I thought, 'this is actually quite good, this.' ... And as I sat back after six or seven hours, I did something and I don't know what it was and deleted the whole damn lot. All. Absolutely every word of it." *The John Peel Chatroom is open for an hour. Peel is not amused to hear that one of the users in there has confessed that they are listening to Mark Radcliffe's show on Radio 2 instead. Sessions *Melys #7. Recorded 2004-06-09. Tracklisting *Thee Shams: Want You So Bad (LP - Please Yourself) Fat Possum *Mimaku Spldat: Whatever I Want (EP - Whatever I Want) Phantomnoise :Programme content disclaimer by Andrew Morrison. *X27: Superstar (7" - The Me EP) Narnack :Session track 'Treading Water' introduced, but Peel actually plays 'Casino El Camino' (Wrong Track Moment). *Melys: Casino El Camino (Peel Session) *Krytic Minds & Leon Switch: Kontakt (12") Defcom *De Rosa: Camera (7") Gargleblast *Low: Bright (LP - A Lifetime Of Temporary Relief) Rough Trade *Avrocar: Illustrate A Way To Survive (12" - Guidance EP) Short.Sharp.Shock *King Honey: Plectrum (7") Make Mine *Alex Flatner & Shannon Coen: Speartips (Various Artists LP - Connected) Atlas *Face for Radio: Plot Route on Yellow Paper (Split 7" with Stories And Comets) Big Scary Monsters *Melys: Casino El Camino (Peel Session) *David Jack: Show Us Where It Hurts (LP - Texture Freak) Knife Fighting Monkeys *Sam Lightnin' Hopkins: Needed Time (Various Artists Compilation LP - Spacelines: Sonic Sounds For Subterraneans) Munster *Decoration: I Tried It, I Liked, I Loved It (EP - I Tried It, I Liked It, I Loved It) CDR *Bailey's Lucky Seven: On The Gin Gin Ginny Shore (78) Winner (Pig's Big 78) :Starts playing Rhythm Beater by mistake instead of Melys (Wrong Track Moment). *Melys: Treading Water (Peel Session) :Peel reads out details of the new weekday lineup that will see his own show move from 11 - 1 next week. *Rhythm Beater: Troublemaker (12") Cutterz Choice *Melys: Once Around Again (Peel Session) *Venetian Snares: Huge Chrome Peach (LP - Huge Chrome Cylinder Box Unfolding) Planet Mu *Six By Seven: Sometimes I Feel Like (LP - 04) White Label *DJ Messiah: Can't Beat The System (Morph Remix) (12" - Leo) AST *Family: No Mule's Fool (Compilation LP - BBC Radio Vol.1 1968-69) Hux *Blackout Audio vs Hydraulix: Untitled (Northern Sessions 12") Blackout Audio *Blitters: Eating Your Brains (7") Bad Hand *Melys: Girls on Film (Peel Session) *Classics: Till Then (Various Artists Compilation LP - The Golden Age of American Rock n Roll: Special DooWop Edition) Ace *Sun Kil Moon: Salvador Sanchez (LP - Ghosts of the Great Highway) Jetset File ;Name *(1) John Peel 2004-07-20.mp3 *(2) John_Peel_20040720.mp3 ;Length *(1) 2:06:38 *(2) 2:00:30 ;Other * *Thanks to B ;Available *John Peel Torrent Compilation 15 of 17 (2003-4) *John Peel 2004-07 *Mooo Category:Available online Category:2004 Category:Peel shows Category:Competitions Category:Wrong Track Moment